Avant l'aube
by Lilyssy
Summary: Pour les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, Legolas était en quelque sorte un mystère ; un ami fidèle, un guerrier alerte, parfois léger, parfois grave. Ils ignoraient presque tout de son passé, sans savoir que bien avant leur quête, il avait connu la perte, comme beaucoup d'autres dans un monde en guerre. Il se souvient d'une nuit en particulier, l'une des plus sombres.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous·tes ! J'ai commencé cette histoire il y a environ deux ans, et même si c'est assez différent de ce que je fais maintenant, , je n'aime pas commencer une histoire sans la finir et la voici donc. Elle comptera cinq chapitres. Elle devait à la base être divisée en deux parties et un interlude, mais la première partie faisant plus de 9000 mots, j'ai décidé de la coupé en deux.

Je ne sais pas si cette histoire peut-être considérée comme une UA mais en vue de la présence de personnages originaux, peut-être. Elle ne correspond pas tout à fait au canon, du moins je pense, notamment parce que Legolas est plus âgé que ce qu'il semble être. Son âge est quelque chose qui a été longuement discuté, et si je suis plutôt de l'avis qu'il a dû naître quelque part à la fin du deuxième voir du troisième millénaire du Troisième Âge, j'ai dû ici le faire naître avant l'an 1050, afin qu'il est connu la Forêt Noire alors qu'elle était encore Vertbois Le Grand.

La traduction des noms des personnages originaux et de l'elfique se trouve en fin de chapitre. Tout ce qui concerne le sindarin dans cette histoire vient du site real de DreamingFifi qui est une source intarrissable de découverte.

Voilà, je m'arrête ici avec mon long blabla et vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Les reviews, c'est le bien.

promis je suis gentille ;)

Disclaimer : L'univers de la Terre du Milieu (personnages, langues, lieux, etc) ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire. Elle n'est là que pour mon amusement et le vôtre, j'espère.

Warning : pour la présence de violence.

oOo

Chapitre 1

 _Forêt Noire, An 2251 du Troisième Âge_

Jamais la forêt ne lui est apparue si sombre,pas même après les centaines d'années qu'il a passé sous le feuillage de ces arbres. Il a évidemment vu les ténèbres grandir, a été témoin de la mort de Verbois Le Grand et de la naissance de ce que les autres royaumes appellent désormais la Forêt Noire. Il a vu les arbres tomber malade, leur chant se muant en un murmure brisé, empli de mélancolie et de regrets pour les Jours Anciens. Il a vu les araignées géantes tisser leur toile parmi les branches, absorbant l'énergie de la végétation. Il se souvient encore de son père et de sa décision de construire leur capitale plus au Nord, laissant derrière eux le foyer qu'il a connu étant enfant. Il a également remarqué les groupes d'orques se rapprocher, encore et encore, des cavernes dans lesquelles ils vivent désormais. Il a assisté à la mort de bien trop d'hommes de la garde et a porté leur deuil.

Même après toutes les terribles images que ses yeux ont vu, après toutes ces visions cauchemardesques, il n'a jamais vu une nuit si sombre tomber sur son royaume. Si sombre que même ses yeux d'elfes distinguent à peine les orques qu'il tue. Ni la lumière argentée d'Ithil ni la lueur lointaine des étoiles n'est visible, comme si l'obscurité recouvrait le monde.

Leur patrouille a pourtant commencé comme toutes les autres. Ils sont partis au crépuscule, alors que le ciel emportait le soleil, teintant l'horizon dans un dégradé de pourpre et d'or. Pendant de longues minutes, ils ont parcouru les bois, attentifs à chaque bruit, à chaque ombre. Ils étaient à pied, des chevaux auraient été trop bruyants à son goût. Ils se sont déplacé de branches en branche, d'arbre en arbre, alors qu'une seconde partie de leur groupe était au sol. Ils ont progressé avec agilité, aussi silencieux que le vent qui soufflait dans le feuillage. Leur patrouille aurait dû être brève puisque la nuit approchait.

Mais la nuit est totalement tombée à présent et ils sont toujours là, dans cette prairie qui s'est transformé en champ de bataille. Ce groupe d'orque les a pris par surprise, anormalement discrets pour ces créatures immondes. Ils ont fait preuve de ruse, et bientôt les elfes se sont retrouvé en sous-nombre. Il a pris la décision d'envoyer un soldat pour prévenir la capital.

De longues minutes se sont écoulé depuis. Et aucune aide n'est venue. Le temps leur manquera bientôt et il ne sait que faire.

Tout autour de lui n'est que chaos il peut entendre les grognements de leurs ennemis, les flèches tirées par ses hommes, le choc des lames elfiques contre les épées rouillées de leurs adversaires. L'odeur familière d'une averse d'automne sur les feuilles mortes disparaît derrière la puanteur que dégagent les monstres. Il a laissé son arc de côté au profit de ses deux épées. Elles sont comme une extention de ses bras elles volent dans l'air, parant les attaques qui lui sont destinées. Elles emputent des membres, tranchent des gorges et transpercent des coeurs dans une danse mortelle.

Des orques ont envahi la prairie depuis des minutes. Ou est-ce des heures ? Il ne peut le dire. Il réagit à l'instinct, son seul but est de protéger ceux qui peuvent encore l'être. Ce combat est un carnage. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de monter un plan, réfléchir à une stratégie. Ils se défendent et tuent, car il n'y à rien d'autre à faire.

Il sait qu'il est couvert de sang et d'entrailles les blessures qu'il cause sont faites pour tuer ses ennemis sur place. Ses coups envoient du sang partout, salissant ses cheveux, son visages et ses vêtements, mais aussi l'herbe de la prairie, autrefois d'un vert vif. Tout ça n'est que violence, sous sa forme la plus brutale, la violence de ceux qui se battent pour voir l'aube qui vient. Cette violence est instinctive, primitive. Peut-être était-ce ainsi que les elfes qui se sont éveillés sur les rives du Lac Cuiviénen se battaient contre les créatures de Morgoth qui venaient les emporter. Ils devaient se battre à main-nues, aucune armes n'ayant encore été inventée. Legolas ne peut que supposer mais il a l'impression que la force qu'il met dans ce combat est brutale, comme venu de l'ancien temps, un âge où le monde n'avait vu ni soleil ni lune et où les Valar n'avaient pas encore mis un terme au règne de Morgoth sur les Terres du Milieu.

Il sens quelque chose changer dans l'air, comme si une acalmie se profile. Il regarde autour de lui pour voir les dégâts que le combat a causé et ce qu'il voit serre son coeur d'inquiétude. De trop nombreux corps d'elfes sont au sol, immobiles, blessés ou pire. Legolas réalise également que l'effectif de leur ennemi décroit, lentement mais sûrement. Trop lentement, toutefois. Ils semblent néanmoins avoir le dessus à présent. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes ils doivent résister, la fin est proche…

Il est violemment ramené à la réalité lorsqu'un cri résonne dans l'air. Ce cri vrille ses tympans et transperse son coeur. Il est plein de douleur, d'étonnement et de colère. Un cri féminin qu'il reconnait immédiatement.

Et pour un instant, le monde cesse de tourner.

oOo

 _Vertbois Le Grand, 1045 TA_

La forêt était presque silencieuse alors qu'il se tenait là, sur la branche d'un grand chêne. Tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur ce qui l'entourait il pouvait entendre la rivière couler un peu plus à l'Est ainsi que le chant des oiseaux, il percevait l'odeur des fleurs printanières poussant dans une prairie un peu plus loin, sentait les rayons du soleil sur sa peau.

Mais le plus attentif de ses sens étaient sa vue. Son regard bleu fixait son objectif à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Il ne voyait que cette pomme, attachée à une fine corde et reliée à la branche d'un arbre, se balançant doucement dans l'air.

Son cousin Gwaerenor avait été clair il aurait le droit de manger les fruits qu'ils avaient cueillis – des mûres et des framboises, entre autres choses – seulement s'il parvenait à toucher la pomme. Et Legolas aimait les framboises. Vraiment. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour son jeune esprit à cet instant.

Il banda bientôt son arc et plaça sa flèche, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir sa cible. Son corps était figé sous la concentration, le seul mouvement perceptible étant ses cheveux voletant dans l'air tiède. Il pouvait voir clairement la pomme à présent, il pouvait prévoir sa position dans l'instant qui suivrait, le temps que sa flèche mettrait à l'atteindre… Il était temps qu'il tire…

Soudain, quelque chose entra en collision avec la branche sur laquelle Legolas s'était accroupi. Sous le coup de la surprise, il lâcha sa flèche, son arc lui échappa des mains et il tomba de son perchoir. Il se rattrapa comme il put, se balançant dans l'air alors qu'il tenait la branche d'une main. Tout s'était produit en un battement de cil, et le jeune ellon eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il entendit un rire juste au-dessus de lui.

Il releva les yeux pour trouver la source de ce rire et se retrouva bientôt face à face avec une elleth aux cheveux brun, elle n'était plus une enfant mais pas encore une adulte. Elle affichait un air fier et ses yeux gris pétillaient de malice contenue.

Legolas grinça des dents il aurait dû le voir venir. Il avait été trop concentré sur sa cible et avait ainsi oublié l'une des premières leçons que son maître d'armes lui avait appris : ne jamais laisser retomber sa vigilance. C'était ce qu'il avait fait, et il avait laissé cette elfe le surprendre.

Son étonnement se transforma en frustration puis en agacement quand il vit l'elleth préparer son arc pour tirer. Elle visa la pomme et sa flèche l'atteignit avec précision. Elle lui lança ensuite un sourire victorieux qui fit bouillir Legolas de l'intérieur.

Elle rit une nouvelle fois avant de descendre de l'arbre. Le prince la regarda, tentant de garder son calme. Il la suivit finalement, ses pieds touchant le sol quelques secondes plus tard. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir où avait pu aller la flèche qu'il avait lâchée dans sa chute, mais il l'avait apparemment perdu. Il grimaça intérieurement son tuteur n'allait pas être ravi en apprenant cela.

Legolas entendit bientôt des pas approcher, et se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il vit sur sa droite l'elfe brune qui avait volé son panier de framboises et perçut la source des pas, deux ellyn qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Il vit Gwaerenor, son cousin et Ferdir, l'un de leurs plus proches amis. Ce dernier portait un panier de fruits et regardait de droite à gauche, de Legolas à l'elleth, semblant ignorer à qui il devait le donner. Quant à Gwaerenor, il les fixait également tout en haussant un sourcil suspicieux.

— Il semble que tu aies perdu notre pari, Legolas, dit-il avec évidence.

— Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver, se défendit faiblement le prince.

— Ce n'est pas mon problème, mais le tien.

Gwaerenor prit le panier des mains de Ferdir et se tourna vers l'elleth brune, à la plus grande frustration de son cousin.

— Je crois que cette récompense vous revient, madame, déclara-t-il avec une courtoisie exagérée en lui tendant la dite récompense.

— Vous êtes très généreux, mon seigneur, répondit-elle en acceptant le cadeau. Je ne suis cependant pas certaine de mériter un tel présent.

— Vous le méritez bien entendu. _Agorel vê, heryn vill_ , la complimenta exagérément Gwaerenor.

— _Ant lîn vîr mi 'ûr nîn. Le fêl, hîr vuin._

— J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu de cette défaite, _mellon nin_ , dit Ferdir à Legolas, en lui donnant un coup de coude amical.

— Je voudrais contester sa victoire, protesta le prince en pointant l'elleth brune du doigt. Elle ne faisait pas partie de notre jeu et n'a pas non plus accepté les termes de notre pari. Elle n'était donc pas en compétition pour la récompense.

— Si tout cela n'est qu'une question de fruits, _hernil nín_ , je serais ravie de partager avec vous, assura l'elfe d'un ton faussement condescendant.

— Ce n'est pas qu'une question de fruits, s'offensa Legolas. Enfin, pas seulement, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire penaud.

— Acceptes donc une part de cette récompense comme un gage de mon admiration dans ta tentative de la gagner.

Legolas ne manqua pas le ton moqueur dans ses mots, mais au lieu de se sentir offensé, il commença à rire avec la jeune fille. Ils furent vite rejoints par Gwaerenor et Ferdir, tous deux habitués à leur constante compétition. Il n'y avait pas un jour sans que le Prince d' _Eryn Galen_ et la fille du Capitaine de la Garde ne commencent un concours amical et frivole. Ils étaient tous deux de grands archers, mais où Legolas était un formidable adversaire à l'éper, c'était dans le combat au corps à corps que son amie était la plus douée.

— Ne devrions-nous pas trouver un endroit où nous installer pour déguster ses fruits ? demanda Gwaerenor avec impatience.

— J'ai dit que j'allais partager ce panier avec Legolas, lui rappela l'elleth. Qui te dit que je vais également le partager avec toi ?

— Enfin Laineryn ! s'exclama Gwaerenor, outré. Tu n'oserais pas priver un _ellon_ affamé de ces délicieuses baies ?

Laineryn lui lança un grand sourire avant de prendre la main de Legolas et de partir en courant. Ils furent bientôt poursuivis par Gwaerenor et Ferdir, et leurs rires s'élevèrent alors, se mêlant aux chants des arbres et des oiseaux.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi allongés dans l'herbe tendre d'une prairie à savourer la tiédeur de cette journée de printemps, le son de la rivière un peu plus loin et le fruit de leur récolte. Ils parlèrent et s'amusèrent, dans l'innocence de leur jeunesse. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps libre ensemble, étant devenus inséparables dans les premières décennies de leur vie. Malgré la position de Legolas et Gwaerenor, respectivement fils et neveu du roi, aucune formalité n'existait lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Quant à leur comportement à la cour, ils trouvaient un malin plaisir à exagérer leurs mots et leurs révérences, à la plus grande frustration de leurs tuteurs.

 _Anor_ avait déjà entammé sa descente vers l'Ouest quand ils revinrent à la capitale. Ils marchèrent, se chamaillant dans une complicité joyeuse dans les rues de la ville, saluant d'un geste de la main ou d'un signe de tête les elfes qu'ils reconnaissaient. Ils atteignirent bientôt le palai, passant devant les gardes postés à l'entrée, les quatres adultes souriant devant tant de gaité enfantine.

Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cour principale, les quatre adolescents aperçurent une silhouette aux cheveux sombres se tenant en bas des marches menant à la grande porte. La personne portait l'uniforme gris et brun de la garde royale, une épée à son côté. Quand ils la reconnurent, les quatre elfes cessèrent leur conversation et la silhouette, celle d'un ellon de grande taille, s'arrêta à l'heure hauteur et s'inclina devant Legolas et Gwaerenor.

— Vos altesses, dit-il avec une formalité toute sindarin.

— Capitaine, répondirent simultanément les deux princes.

— Laineryn, je te cherchais, dit le guerrier en se tournant vers sa fille. Tu ne dois pas rentrer si tard, ta mère s'inquiète pour toi.

— Je suis désolée _Adar_ , répondit l'elleth brune. Legolas et moi avons commencer un concours de tir-à-l'arc amical et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

— Laineryn, combien de fois t'ai-je dit d'adresser convenablement le prince quand tu le mentionnes ? la réprimanda son père.

— De telles formalités ne sont pas nécessaires. Laineryn et moi sommes amis depuis de longues années, capitaine, intervint Legolas.

— J'entends ce que vous me dîtes, _hernil nín_. Mais viendra un temps où Laineryn deviendra soit un membre de la garde ou une dame de la cour et où une telle familiarité à votre égard ne sera plus acceptable. Elle doit l'apprendre dès à présent.

Legolas regarda la réaction de Laineryn aux mots de son père, et ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il la vit serrer les poings. Húrdir avait toujours attendu beaucoup de sa fille et, si le prince n'aurait jamais remis en doute l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, son amie n'apprécier guère d'être réprimandée ainsi devant ses pairs. Elle avait sa fierté, un trait de caractère qu'elle avait hérité d'Húrdir, fierté qui avait tendance à se manifester aux moments les moins opportunts.

— Je suis désolée, mon seigneur, dit finalement Laineryn en se tournant vers Legolas.

Ce dernier ressentit l'envie soudaine de lui prendre la main pour la rassurer mais se retint, ne voulant s'interposer entre le capitaine et sa fille, cela n'était pas sa place.

Laineryn et Húrdir se fixèrent en silence, leurs yeux défendant l'autre de céder, jusqu'à-ce que la jeune fille abdique finalement. Son père lui fit signe de saluer ses amis, et une fois que ce fut chose faite, ils partirent tous deux .

Legolas, Ferdir et Gwaerenor échangèrent un regard dubitatif et le dernier haussa les épaules. Le fils du roi se tourna à nouveau vers l'endroit où son amie avait disparu, se disant à quel point il n'avait pas hâte de grandir il aimait bien trop leurs escapades dans la forêt, leurs chamailleries amicales et l'insouciance de leur jeunesse. Ils auraient bientôt des responsabilité cependant, ils devraient donc profiter du temps qui leur était imparti autant qu'ils le pourraient.

oOo

La peur pulse dans son corps comme un second battement de cœur, coulant dans ses veines et paralysant ses sens. Son esprit a conscience qu'il se trouve au milieu d'un champ de bataille et qu'une seule seconde d'inattention pourrait lui être fatale. Il semble pourtant qu'il ne puisse assimiler ce qui se passe autour de lui ou forcer son corps à bouger.

— Legolas, derrière vous !

L'avertissement le ramène à la réalité et il a juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter la flèche qui lui était destinée. Il se retourne tout en sortant l'une des dagues dissimulées dans l'une de ses poches avant de la lancer dans la direction de l'orque. Elle atteint sa cible entre les deux yeux et la créature tombe, raide morte. D'autres orques viennent dans sa direction et il ne peut rien faire d'autre que de se défendre il agit à l'instinct, ses coups sont toujours précis et brutaux mais son esprit est ailleurs. La seule pensée cohérente qu'il peut formuler est qu'il doit retrouver l'elleth qui a crié avec tant d'agonie dans la voix. Il doit y aller.

Les orques ont dû sentir que leur fin est proche puisqu'ils se lancent dans une ultime tentative de vaincre les elfes. Leurs assauts sont plus violents, plus anarchiques et plus rapides mais les flèches qu'ils tirent et les coups de leurs épées et de leurs poings n'en sont pas moins meurtriers. Ceux d'entre eux qui tiennent encore debout défendent férocement leur vie et Legolas et les membres restant de sa patrouille doivent rester vigilents et efficaces.

Quand le dernier orque est tué et que son corps heurte le sol, un silence de mort tombe sur la prairie. Les oiseaux nocturnes ont cessé de chanter il y a longtemps, mais ni le bruit du vent ni le son de la pluie qui tombe ne sont audibles. Legolas ne sait pas si le silence vient du sang qui innonde toujours sa tête, le choc du combat ou l'engourdissement de ses sens maintenant qu'il n'a plus à se concentrer sur le fait de se battre pour survivre.

Mais les sons reviennent finalement, et il peut entendre les gémissements des elfes blessés, les grognements de douleur et le dialecte sylvestre rapidement parlé par ceux qui sont toujours debout et qui viennent en aide à leurs camarades tombés au combat.

Il réagit rapidement après ça, se rappelant de l'urgence de la situation. Il regarde autour de lui et le spectacle est terribles des corps jonchent le sol, d'elfes et d'orques. Ces derniers sont tous morts, des flèches, des épées ou des dagues sortent de leur carcace à des angles étranges. Legolas ressent une certaine satisfaction à cette vision comme dirait son cousin Gwaerenor, « _un bon orque est un orque mort_ » et le prince ne pourrait être plus en accord avec cela. ils devront brûler les corps et ce funeste bucher laissera une marque indélébile sur l'herbe de la prairie.

Legolas baisse les yeux et voit que ses pieds pataugent dans un mélange infâme d'herbe piétinée, de boue, de feuilles mortes, de sang noir et de vicères. Sorti de nulle part, son esprit forme devant ses yeux l'image d'Anor baignant de sa lumière dorée une prairie semblable à celle-ci, de deux elfes profitant d'une journée d'été au milieu des herbes hautes et des fleurs blanches et jaunes… Le contraste de ce souvenir avec sa situation actuelle est si incongru qu'il en serait presque absurde. Il ne sait pas si cette prairie est précisément celle où il s'est tant de fois rendu avec…

Il relève soudainement la tête, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. Après ce qui lui semble des heures, il trouve celle qu'il cherche.

La vision est plus horrible que ce que son esprit aurait pu imaginer. La bile lui monte à la gorge et il doit s'empêcher de détourner les yeux.

oOo

Traduction :

Ithil: la lune

Ellon : elfe (masculin)

Elleth : elfe (féminin)

Ellyn : elfes (masculin pluriel)

Gwaerenor: le vent

Ferdir: chasseur

Agorel vê, heryn vill(formel) : Vous avez réussi avec brillot, madame

Ant lîn vîr mi 'ûr nîn. Le fêl, hîr vuin (formel):Je chérirai votre présent dans mon cœur. Je vous remercie, mon seigneur.

Mellon nín: mon ami-e

Ernil nín: mon prince

Eryn Galen: Vertbois Le Grand

Laineryn: forêt libre

Anor: le soleil

Hurdír: prêt à agir

Adar: père


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Voici donc la suite de cette petite fan fiction. Je m'excuse pour la note un peu mélodramatique de la fin de ce chapitre… j'ai essayé de dédramatiser un peu la chose mais ça reste un évènement tragique donc…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attends votre avis avec impatience !

oOo

Chapitre 2

Verbois Le Grand, 1184 TA

Legolas courait dans les couloir de la cité souterraine, évitant tant bien que mal les personnes dont il croisait le chemin. Il lançait une excuse par-dessus son épaule quand il manquait d'entrer en collision avec quelqu'un il était pressé. Il avait hâte de sortir de là. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, sa gorge se serrait sous le coup des larmes qu'il tentait de retenir.

« _Qu'es-tu, un enfant ?_ » se maurigéna-t-il.

Ces mots, pourtant prononcés intérieurement, n'eurent aucun effet sur lui. Il était boulversé, pour de bonnes raisons selon lui. Il ne pouvait cependant rien laisser paraître sur son visage, il était le prince héritier de ce royaume, par les Valar ! Même si ce titre n'avait pas autant de signification dans la culture sylvestre qu'il pouvait en posséder dans la société Noldorin par exemple, il était tout de même attendu de lui qu'il garde son sang froid en toute circonstance.

« _Et tu penses que courir ainsi dans les couloirs démontre un sang froid sans faille de ta part ?_ » interrogea une voix dans son esprit, une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de son père.

Legolas ralentit finalement le pas, passant la porte principale à grandes enjambées plutôt qu'une course rapide. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux gardes postés à l'entrée la sécurité de leur cité et de leurs frontières avait été renforcée ces dernières décénies, sous la menace de l'ombre qui avait commencé à envahir leur royaume. Mais la sécurité et les tours de garde étaient bien loin des préoccupations du jeune _ellon_ en cet instant. Il devait trouver Laineryn le plus vite possible, il ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer.

Tout avait commencé le matin même. les parents de Legolas l'avaient invité à se joindre à eux pour le petit déjeuner dans le salon privé de leur suite, comme cela arrivait parfois. À cent quatre-vingt ans, le jeune guerrier était considéré comme un adulte et on attendait plus de lui qu'il prenne tous ses repas avec sa famille. Il avait quitté la suite royale quelques années plus tôt pour ses propres quartiers, même si toujours dans la même elle que celle où il avait grandi. Cependant, Legolas perdait rarement une occasion de passer du temps avec ses proches, sauf lorsqu'il était absent à monter la garde à la frontière ou en patrouille dans les bois. Il s'était donc joint à ses parents et sa petite soeur pour le repas du matin et avait été heureux de les voir.

Ils avaient tout d'abord mangé tranquillement, échangeant des conversations légères sur leurs occupations de la journée à venir, la dernière chanson que sa mère avait composée ou les plus récentes aventures de Calwen. Sa sœur n'avait que cinq ans et partageait déjà l'esprit intrépide de son père et de son frère aîné.

Legolas profitait du moment. Il était à cet instant en train de regarder sa sœur avec adoration, alors qu'elle avait pris place sur ses genoux et avait entreprit de picorer les derniers raisins restés dans son assiette. Ses boucles blondes lui chatouillaient le menton mais le jeune elfe s'en moquait. Il savait qu'il était trop indulgent avec elle, mais en tant que son frère aîné, il était de son devoir de la gâter alors que leurs parents se chargeaient de l'aspect plus ennuyeux de son éducation.

Par-dessus la tête de Calwen, Legolas vit ses parents échanger un long regard, comme s'ils communiquaient silencieusement. L' _ellon_ les avait déjà vu agir ainsi ils savaient que Thranduil et Cellindis partageaient un lien profond, comme seulement deux âmes unies par le mariage le pouvaient. Il se souvenait des nombreuses occasions où il avaient vu ses parents échanger un baiser, un regard amoureux ou une longue étreinte, et même si cela l'avait gêné à l'époque car ce lien impliquait des sentiments trop forts pour que son jeune cœur puisse les comprendre, il percevait désormais leur union comme quelque chose à chérir… quelque chose qu'il espérait un jour trouver. Peut-être avec…

Legolas balaya cette idée il ne devait pas penser à elle en ces termes. Ils étaient amis, seulement amis. Et cela lui convenait ainsi. N'est-ce pas ?

— Legolas, il y a quelque chose dont ta mère et moi aimerions parler avec toi.

La voix de son père, sérieuse et grave, le ramena à la réalité et Legolas reporta son attention sur ses parents face à lui. Si le visage de son père était dénué de toute émotion, comme il l'était la plupart du temps lorsqu'il endossait son rôle de souverain face à leur peuple, sa mère tentait de paraître calme et composée. Legolas put toutefois voir qu'elle avait pris la main de son père dans un geste rassurant. Était-ce pour se conforter elle ou Thranduil, le jeune elfe n'aurait pu le dire. Mais l'expression de leur visage inquiéta Legolas.

— De quoi s'agit-il, _adar_ ? interrogea-t-il, serrant Calwen un peu plus contre son cœur, comme pour se rassurer.

— Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il est possible que tu me remplace un jour en tant que souverain de ce royaume, commença Thranduil.

Legolas grimaça il détestait lorsque son père abordait le sujet de son héritage. Il savait qu'il était le prince héritier de Vertbois et qu'il serait attendu de lui qu'il gouverne si quelque chose devait arriver à son père ou s'il en venait à faire voile vers l'Ouest. C'était cependant un concept si lointain et étranger que Legolas l'omettait complètement, la plupart du temps. Il ne pouvait imaginer une raison qui pousserait son père à partir pour les Terres Immortelles, à moins qu'il perde sa mère, mais le jeune _ellon_ ne voulait même pas songer à cette éventualité. Quant à la possible mort de son père… il ne pouvait nier que leur royaume était devenu plus dangereux ces dernières décennies. Ce qui avait jadis été _Amon Lanc_ était maintenant en ruine et infestée d'orques et d'une force obscures que les elfes ne pouvaient pas encore nommée. Pires que les orques, cependant, il y avait les araignées géantes qui avaient commencé à envahir les bois par l'Est. legolas était conscient des risques que prenaient les membres de la garde, lui inclus, à chaque fois qu'ils partaient en patrouille. Mais le rôle de son père n'était plus celui d'un soldat, comme cela était le cas lorsqu'Oropher régnait encore sur ces terres au cours de l'âge précédent. Il n'y avait aujourd'hui aucune raison pour le roi de se retrouver face à face avec l'une de ces immondes créatures, sauf si leur ennemi décidait de lancer une attaque frontale contre leur cité. Et Legolas savait que lui et les autres membres de la gardes donneraient leur vie plutôt que de laisser quelque chose blesser leur roi.

C'était pourquoi Legolas ne pensait pas un jour devenir roi de Vertbois Le Grand. Et il priait pour que cela n'arrive jamais. Non pas que les responsabilités qui venaient avec le titre de monarque l'effrayaient, même s'il n'enviait pas sa position à son père, rester ainsi assis des heures durant dans la salle du conseil lui ferait sûrement perdre la tête. S'il devait un jour régner, il règnerait. Perdre son père, toutefois, perdre l'un de ses parents, tout simplement, n'était pas quelque chose auquel il voulait songer.

Il laisserait cependant Thranduil aborder ce sujet cette fois encore. Car ça n'était pas son rôle de contredire son _adar_ , tout particulièrement quand la gouvernance de leur royaume était concernée.

— Ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de commencer cette conversation, _meleth nín_ , intervint la mère de Legolas en voyant l'expression fermée de son fils. Tu inquiètes Legolas.

— J'en ai conscience, Cellindis, tu connais pourtant comme moi l'importance de cette discussion, répondit Thranduil.

— Je la connais, en effet. Je suis désolée, continue.

Thranduil embrassa sa main toujours dans la sienne, lui montrant par ce geste qu'elle n'avait rien à se faire pardonner, avant de regarder à nouveau son fils qui était toujours attentif.

— Comme je l'ai appris lorsque j'étais à ta place, alors que ton grand-père dirigeait encore ce royaume, régner implique certaines connaissances, des connaissances dont tu n'as sans doute pas encore besoin, et dont tu n'auras sûrement pas besoin dans les siècles à venir mais qu'il te faut tout de même un jour acquérir. Et ta mère et moi pensons que maintenant que ton entraînement de base en tant que membre de la garde est fini, tu as du temps pour apprendre tout cela.

Legolas fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait pas exactement de quoi son père voulait parler. Il y avait certainement des savoirs qu'il ne possédait pas en ce qui concernait la gouvernance d'un royaume. Par Iluvatar, il ne pouvait pas même concevoir tout ce que cela impliquait. Des connaissances en diplomatie ? En commerce et en politique ? En stratégie militaire ?

— Je… comprends l'importance de tout ceci, finit-il par dire avec hésitation. Même si je ne vois aujourd'hui pas toutes les ramifications de votre fonction, je sais qu'il y a des choses que je dois apprendre pour un jour être… un souverain efficace, si l'occasion se présente.

Il s'interrompit un instant, ne sachant s'il devait continuer, ce qu'il décida finalement de faire.

— Même si j'espère que cette occasion ne se présentera jamais.

— Nous l'espérons tous, _ion nín_ , intervint sa mère.

Et Thranduil sourit à Legolas ce n'était qu'un léger mouvement au coin de ses lèvres mais c'était tout de même un sourire et le jeune _ellon_ avait appris, avec le temps, à voir de l'affection dans les expressions de son père.

Je suis soulagé de voir que tu prends cela au sérieux, reprit Thranduil. Après en avoir longuement parlé avec ta mère, nous pensons que le meilleur endroit pour que tu apprennes tout cela est Imladris.

Le cœur de Legolas manqua un battement à ces mots qui le prirent par surprise, tant et si bien qu'il manqua la légère grimace sur les traits de son père. Il se la rappellerait plus tard et comprendrait sa signification si les relations entre Vertbois et Fondcombe étaient amicales au cas où une nouvelle guerre contre l'ennemi devait avoir lieu, il n'existait aucune réelle amitié entre le roi des elfes et la maison d'Elrond Peredhel.

L'esprit du jeune elfe assimila les paroles de son père et se rebella à la simple idée. Partir pour Imladris et laisser Vertbois derrière lui ? En ces temps où l'ombre avait commencé à menacer son peuple et où son rôle en tant que l'un des capitaines de la garde était si important ? Comment son père pouvait-il croire qu'il accepterait un tel sacrifice ?

Le peuple du Seigneur Elrond peut t'apporter de nombreuses choses, intervint Cellindis. Tu apprendrais le fonctionnement d'une cité avec le Seigneur Erestor, les savants d'Imladris sont des mines d'information quand il est question de langues, d'Histoire, de diplomatie et de politique. Quant à ton entraînement de soldat, le Seigneur Glorfindel serait un atout majeur, il a beaucoup d'expérience en la matière. Il pourrait t'enseigner tout ce qu'i savoir en matière de stratégie militaire et de défense.

Son ton était plein de conviction mais cela n'étonna pas Legolas. Sa mère était après tout originaire d'Imladris. Son père et elle s'étaient rencontrés à la fin du Second Âge, quelques siècles avant la Guerre de la Dernière Alliance, lorsqu'Oropher avait demandé à Thranduil d'être le représentant d' _Eryn Galen_ à l'occasion d'une réunion rassemblant tous les dirigeants des royaumes elfiques de la Terre du Milieu. Thranduil avait rencontré Cellindis lors des festivités du premier soir de cet évènement, l' _elleth_ faisant partie des musiciens et ménestrels chargés de divertir les invités présents. Le Prince de Vertbois avait alors été charmé par la beauté de sa voix et les émotions pures qui imprégnaient chacune de ses performances. Ils avaient appris à se connaître dans les mois qui avaient suivi, et c'était un prince énamouré qui était revenu chez lui. Malgré son départ de la Vallée d'Elrond deux mille ans auparavant, Legolas savait que sa mère gardait de bons souvenirs d'Imladris et de son peuple. Il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'elle ait tant de bonnes choses à dire à leur sujet.

Toutefois, même s'il ne contesterait jamais les connaissances du peuple du Seigneur Elrond, il ne pouvait envisager partir là-bas si longtemps on avait besoin de lui ici. Leur ennemi s'éveillait, et même si des années pouvaient s'écouler avant que ses troupes ne reprennent forme et soient une menace pour leur peuple, il ne pouvait imaginer laisser ses camarades de la garde affronter ce danger sans lui. Non pas qu'il pensait être le meilleur atout de leurs forces, loin de là, mais ils avaient besoin de toute l'aide qu'ils pouvaient obtenir.

Legolas releva les yeux vers ses parents qui attendaient sa réaction. Sur ses genoux, Calwen babillait joyeusement, ignorante de la conversation sérieuse qui prenait place autour d'elle. Le jeune elfe envia un instant son innocence comme il aurait voulu revenir au temps de son enfance, cette époque où sa seul préoccupation était de trouver une nouvelle idée pour défier Laineryn. Ou ce qu'il mangerait pour son prochain repas. C'était des temps bien plus simples.

Nous avons conscience que cela serait la première fois que tu serais si loin de chez toi, reprit Thranduil. Et nous savons à quel point tu as à cœur ton rôle dans la garde de notre royaume tu as prouvé à multiples reprises que tu en étais l'un des meilleurs éléments. Ce temps dont tu as besoin pour apprendre est cependant nécessaire, pour toi comme pour l'ensemble du royaume. Ainsi, il est de ton devoir de partir.

Combien de temps serais-je absent ? demanda Legolas avec difficulté.

Nous ne le savons pas vraiment, répondit sa mère d'une voix douce devant la détresse de son fils. Tu pourrais avoir besoin de plusieurs années, voire décennies, pour acquérir toutes ces connaissances.

L'expression de Legolas se ferma et il put sentir sa gorge se nouer sous le coup des émotions qui faisaient rage en lui. Des décennies ? Des décennies loin de chez lui, de sa famille et de ses amis ? Il ne verrait pas Calwen grandir. Il n'aurait plus la présence apaisante de son père, la voix douce et rassurante de sa mère dans les moments de doutes quant à l'avenir. Et ses amis… Gwaerenor, Ferdir, ils lui manqueraient assurément.

Et qu'en serait-il de Laineryn ? Que se passerait-il si elle l'oubliait ? Si, lorsqu'il reviendrait, son coeur était pris par un autre ? Cette simple pensée lui fit mal mais Legolas la balaya bien vite, il ne pouvait songer à l'origine de cette douleur, le tumulte d'émotion qu'il éprouvait était bien trop envahissant pour qu'il puisse clairement penser à ses sentiments pour Laineryn.

Nous savons que cela fait beaucoup d'information à assimiler, lui dit doucement sa mère en prenant l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. Nous allons te laisser du temps pour penser à tout ce que nous t'avons dit, et du temps sera de toute façon nécessaire pour confirmer ta venue au Seigneur Elrond et pour préparer ton départ.

Elle fit une brève pause avant de reprendre :

— Nous avons conscience de t'en demander beaucoup _ionneg_ , mais tu dois comprendre que tout cela est de la plus haute importance. Même si nous n'en parlons pas encore ouvertement, tu sais tout comme ton père et moi que des temps sombres s'annoncent pour notre peuple. Tu l'as sûrement vu lors de tes patrouilles dans les bois, les créatures de l'ombre ont commencé à envahir nos terres. Nous l'avons également senti la forêt tombe malade et les ruines de ce qui fut autrefois la demeure des nôtres sont infestées de choses inénarrables. Nous devons nous préparer autant que possible. Ton père et moi savons que cela sera dur pour toi, mais c'est nécessaire pour notre avenir à tous.

— Je comprends tout cela, _naneth_ , lui assura Legolas. Mais des décennies, loin d'ici, de père, de vous et de Calwen…

— Tu es encore jeune, Legolas, intervint son père avec une douceur que le jeune guerrier n'avait plus entendu de sa part depuis son enfance. Des décennies peuvent te paraître longues mais tu verras plus tard qu'elles n'auront été qu'un battement de cil dans ton éternité.

— Tu trouveras également des amis à Imladris, ajouta Cellindis. Tu ne les connais pas encore mais les fils du Seigneur Elrond ont à peu près ton âge, tout comme la jeune Dame Arwen. Quant à la Dame Celebrían, c'est une _elleth_ au coeur empli d'attention et de chaleur, je suis certaine qu'elle t'offrira le meilleur des accueils dans leur foyer.

Legolas ne contesta pas les mots de sa mère elle connaissait mieux les imladrhim que lui et il avait entendu que la Vallée de Fondcombe était une merveille de la nature qu'il fallait avoir vu une fois dans sa vie. Il était toutefois trop tôt pour qu'il perçoive les aspects positifs de ce qu'il considérait comme son exile. Peut-être exagérait-il mais il était encore trop affecté pour penser rationellement.

— Je crois que j'ai besoin de temps pour penser à tout cela. M'excuserez-vous ? dit-il finalement à ses parents.

— Bien sûr, Legolas, approuva sa mère.

Legolas les remercia d'un pâle sourire et prit Calwen dans ses bras avant de la déposer sur sa chaise. Il embrassa ses boucles dorées et caressa sa joue avec affection. l'elfling répondit par un babillement joyeux et tenta d'attraper la min de son frère. Legolas secoua la tête négativement avec une expression d'excuse et partit bientôt.

Sa course l'avait désormais amener en dehors de leur cité souterraine et il prit un instant pour regarder autour de lui afin de trouver Laineryn. Le besoin de lui parler faisait toujours battre son cœur plus vite que d'ordinaire, tout comme l'appréhension qu'il éprouvait à la perspective de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Legolas aperçut bientôt l' _elleth_ , non loin de la place du marché. Elle était assise sur un muret de pierre, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide. Quelque chose d'étrange ce dégageait d'elle, ses yeux perdus dans le vague et son visage, d'ordinaire si expressif, était sombre. Legolas remarqua qu'elle portait une robe d'un bleu pâle et cela l'étonna c'était normalement l'heure de son entraînement à l'épée avec le Maître d'Armes de la garde. Il était donc surprenant de la voir ainsi vêtue.

Elle dut l'entendre arriver puisqu'elle releva les yeux alors que Legolas se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle seulement. Et la détresse et les doutes qu'il vit dans son regard le firent fléchir un instant, et il se demanda si quelque chose lui était arrivé.

— Je suis soulagé de te trouver ici, dit-il en guise de salutation. Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais discuter avec toi… si tu n'es pas occupée ailleurs.

— Je ne le suis pas, répondit Laineryn. J'espérais moi aussi te trouver, il y a également un problème au sujet duquel je voudrais m'entretenir avec toi… mais je peux voir que tu es grandement troublé par ce dont tu souhaites me parler. Dis-moi, _mellon nín_ , qu'est-ce qui peut ainsi t'affecter ?

Legolas hésitat un instant en voyant le tumulte d'émotion que son amie tentait de dissimuler. Comme toujours, elle faisait passer son bien être à lui avant le sien, un trait de caractère qu'il admirait grandement chez elle. Il se demanda brièvement s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'admirait pas chez elle, mais se détourna de cette pensée. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour s'en préoccuper Laineryn l'avait invité à se confier et à parler de ses angoisses. Et il remercia une nouvelle fois Iluvatar de la présence d'une personne si merveilleuse dans sa vie.

— Je viens d'avoir une conversation troublante avec le roi et la reine, commença-t-il, montrant ainsi par cette dénomination que ses parents devaient être ici considérés en leur qualité de souverains.

Car il voulait croire que c'était bien le roi et la reine qui avaient pris la décision de l'envoyer loin de chez lui, non ses parents. Une pensée sans doute ridicule, mais qui lui apportait pour l'instant un certain réconfort.

— De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Laineryn alors qu'il demeurait silencieux, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il devait dire ensuite.

— Le sujet de cette discussion concernait le fait que, en tant que prince héritier de ce royaume, il y a certaines choses que je dois savoir si j'en viens un jour à gouverner.

Mais… n'est-ce pas trop tôt pour penser si loin dans le futur ? Je ne vois aucune raison, que cela soit un évènement ou une personne, qui pousserait le roi à quitter ses fonctions. Et en tant que membres de la garde, toi et moi savons que nous sacrifierons notre vie plutôt que de laisser une telle chose se produire.

— C'est également mon sentiment sur la question, approuva legolas en faisant les cent pas nerveusement. Mais l'avis de mes parents diverge si ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils imaginent se produire dans un avenir proche, ils veulent tout de même que nous soyons préparés du mieux que nous le pouvons. Ils ont mentionné l'ombre qui a commencé à envahir notre forêt et ils craignent le danger qui nous attend dans les siècles à venir. Si notre ennemi n'a pas encore retrouver sa force et sa puissance d'antan, c'est certainement le but qu'il poursuit.

— C'est quelque chose sur lequel toi et moi sommes d'accord, acquiesça Laineryn. Et un sujet dont nous avons longuement débattu. Je ne vois donc pas ce qui te trouble autant. Est-ce la perspective de perdre ton _adar_ qui te bouleverse à ce point ?

— Ce n'est pas ce qui me trouble le plus, même si je ne peux imaginer perdre l'un ou l'autre de mes parents, répondit Legolas. Comme tu l'as dis toi-même, nous sommes tous conscients du danger que notre peuple devra affronter dans l'avenir, qu'il soit proche ou lointain. Le problème est…

Il s'interrompit à nouveau pour rassembler ses idées et se préparer à annoncer la nouvelle.

Le problème est que afin que j'apprenne toutes ces choses qui entourent la fonction de roi, mes parents m'envoient à Imladris.

Le silence qui suivit s'étira, rendant Legolas nerveux. Il pouvait voir que Laineryn assimilait l'information, et il ne pouvait la blâmer pour le temps dont elle avait besoin. Lui-même avait toujours du mal à accepter que, dans quelques mois, il serait loin de chez lui. Un triste sourire apparut bientôt sur les lèvres de Laineryn mais sa réponse ne fut pas celle à laquelle Legolas s'attendait.

Il semblerait que nos parents se soient concertés, déclara-t-elle faiblement.

— Qu'entends-tu par cela ? demanda Legolas en fronçant les sourcils.

Il vit Laineryn prendre une profonde inspiration avant d'exposer ses propres explications.

— J'ai eu ce matin une conversation similaire à celle que tu as eu avec le roi et la reine. Mes parents voulaient me parler de mon avenir. Ils en ont apparemment beaucoup discuter entre eux ces derniers temps, ne jugeant pas vraiment utile de me consulter sur la question.

Elle fit une brève pause et le jeune _ellon_ put voir le resentiment qu'elle éprouvait envers ses parents.

— Ils ne semblent pouvoir se mettre d'accord sur le fait que je dois poursuivre mon entraînement ou si je dois abandonner pour devenir une dame de la cour.

Elle cracha les dernier mots avec dédain, ce qui ne surprit pas son ami. legolas savait que Laineryn voulait suivre son père dans la garde royyale elle était courageuse, douée à l'arc et à l'épée et possédait assurément l'étoffe d'un futur leader. Cependant, peut-être par peur du danger que représentait son devoir, ses parents avaient toujours parlé du fait qu'elle devienne totalement autre chose. Laineryn était également douée en broderie, maniant l'aiguille avec la même dextérité qu'elle maniait une lame. Sa voix était également une beauté à entendre et ses manières correspondaient à celle d'une dame de la cour, bien que parfois un peu rudes à cause des années qu'elle avait passées entourée de soldats et à affronter la mort. Mais Legolas pensait, comme beaucoup d'elfes qui connaissaient son amie, qu'elle était faite pour être une guerrière. Elle aimait se battre, aussi contradictoire que cela pouvait paraître devant la nature plutôt pacifique des _eldar_ , et voulait défendre leur peuple. Elle avait leur sécurité à cœur et n'hésiterait pas à donner sa vie si cela pouvait en sauver d'autres.

— Ils ont donc décidé de m'envoyer dans un endroit où je pourrai apprendre à devenir les deux, un endroit où je pourrai réfléchir à ce que je veux vraiment, avec des personnes puissantes et sages, loin de la menace que représente l'ombre. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ma mère est née et a grandi en Lothlórien. Elle a même été pendant quelques temps membre de l'entourage de la Dame Galadriel avant de rencontrer mon père et de se marier. Elle a parlé avec la Dame et les quelques amis qu'elle possède encore là-bas, et ils se sont tous mis d'accord sur le fait que j'aurais beaucoup à gagner de partir quelques temps. J'apprendrais à la fois de la Dame Galadriel et de son entourage mais aussi de la garde de Lórien.

Legolas sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Laineryn avait sûrement raison, leurs parents avaient dû discuter de tout cela. Leur départ respectif ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Avaient-ils vu les changements qui avaient commencé à se produire entre eux ? Les deux jeunes elfes n'avaient pas encore admis à haute voix l'évolution de leur relation, mais il y avait des regards et des gestes qui disaient plus que des mots. legolas savait qu'il tenait à Laineryn plus qu'un ami n'était censé le faire, et il avait tenté de nier ses sentiments au départ. Cela n'était pas juste pour son amie d'enfance si elle n'éprouvait pas la même chose. Mais Laineryn lui avait laissé penser qu'elle l'aimait ainsi également et ils s'étaient tacitement mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils avaient tout le temps d'agir en fonction de ces sentiments grandissants.

Mais qu'en était-il à présent ? Comment feraient-ils quand, dans quelques semaines, leurs routes se sépareraient pour une période plus longues que toutes celles qu'ils avaient connues ? Devaient-ils formellement se confier leurs sentiments avant de partir ? Comment leur relation pourrait-elle supporter la distance et les années ? Leur survivrait-elle d'ailleurs ?

Toutes ces questions innondaient l'esprit de Legolas et il ne pouvait y trouver de réponse. Ils avaient peut-être besoin de temps pour comprendre toutes les implications de leur séparation et les conséquences que celle-ci aurait. Legolas ne pensait finalement pas que leurs parents voulaient les séparer Laineryn, en tant que fille du Capitaine de la garde était une partenaire toute désignée pour le prince héritier qu'il était. Toutefois, les traditions du Royaume Sylvestre ne considéraient pas le rang social d'un _ellon_ ou d'une _elleth_ comme un obstacle à une union. Iluvatar avaient créé les _eldar_ avec la capacité d'aimer une âme à laquelle ils seraient liés pour le reste de leur éternité. Le statut ou la position d'un ou d'une elfe à la cour n'importait pas, du moment que l'époux ou l'épouse d'un membre important du royaume comprenait les responsabilités qui venaient avec la position de celui ou celle à laquelle il ou elle s'unissait.

Et legolas pensait réellement que Laineryn et lui seraient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. mais il s'avançait bien trop. Ils ne sétaient même pas confier leur amour.

Il reporta son regard sur Laineryn, se demandant ce à quoi elle pouvait penser. Peut-être avaient-ils les mêmes interrogations et doutes.

Elle lui retourna son regard avec une tristesse certaine au fond de lâme et, après une brève hésitation, elle prit sa main dans la sienne. Legolas frissonna au contact de leur peau, même si ça n'était pas la première fois qu'ils partageaient une telle proximité.

— Nous surmonteront tout cela, Legolas, dit-elle doucement. Il nous faut obéir à nos parents et peut-être, qui sait, que voir d'autres personnes et d'autres lieux nous aidera à grandir. Et à nous assurer que certaines choses que nous ressentons sont faites pour durer. Il nous faudra songer à tout cela.

Elle serra sa main avec affection et réconfort, mais Legolas n'était pas certain qu'elle crut elle-même en ses paroles. Ils devraient s'en tenir à cette promesse car ils ne pouvaient être sûrs de rien quant à l'avenir.

Alors il serra la main de son amie en retour et sourit avec autant de conviction que possible. Ils surmonteraient tout cela, il devait s'accrocher à cette pensée.

oOo

Dès qu'il sort de l'horreur qu'il a senti en apercevant Laineryn, Legolas se précipite vers elle. Elle est étendu sur l'herbe souillée de la prairie, son bras droit immobile à son côté, tordu dans un angle étrange. Une lame rouillée est plantée dans son épaule et l' _ellon_ aperçoit une tâche sombre sur la tunique qu'elle porte en-dessous de son armure légère. Cette tâche grandit avec les secondes. Et le sang est presque noir, signe d'une blessure empoisonnée.

Il s'agenouille près d'elle pour juger de l'étendu de sa blessure. Lorsqu'il tente de toucher la lame, elle interrompt son geste. Son regard bleu rencontre ses iris gris et il peut alors voir la douleur qu'elle tente de dissimuler. Ses yeux sont embrumés, ses forces ont commencé à la quitter.

— Laisse-moi voir, demande-t-il tout de même, presque suppliant.

— La lame est trop enfoncée dans le muscle, parvient à répondre l' _elleth_. Si tu la retires, je vais perdre trop de sang pour être sauvée.

— Mais je ne peux pas laisser cette chose infâme dans ton corps ! s'exclame Legolas au bord du désespoir. Nous devons tenter quelque chose ou…

— Je vais mourir quoique nous tentions, Legolas, dit-elle en ancrant son regard au sien.

Ses mots le heurtent d'un coup et l'esprit de Legolas arrête de fonctionner pour un instant, comme suspendu hors du temps. Il ne peut considérer ce qu'elle vient de dire. Tout ça ne peut être vrai. Bien sûr que la bataille a été meurtrière mais… Elle ne peut…

Une voix dans son esprit lui rappelle que les blessures et les morts des autres membres de leur patrouille ne sont pas moins injustes que celles de Laineryn. Qu'une vie ne peut avoir plus de valeur qu'une autre, qu'il ne peut pas faire une différence parce que c'est sa femme qui est en train de mourir sous ses yeux. C'est quelque chose contre lequel son père l'a pourtant mis en garde lorsqu'ils ont tous deux décidé d'être des membres permanants de la garde. Que leur vie serait mise en danger et qu'ils ne pouvaient faire passer l'autre avant leurs camarades.

Ce sont des mots avec lesquels ils ont acquiescé. Mais aucun d'eux n'a pensé que l'occasion de les respecter viendrait si vite.

Parce qu'il ne peut pas la perdre. L'idée est absurde, inconcevable. Parce qu'il se rappelle de la douleur de son père à la mort de sa mère. Et qu'il ne sait pas comment il pourrait survivre à ça.

Mais il est en train de la perdre malgré tout, et il sait rationellement qu'il n'y a rien que lui ou n'importe qui d'autre puisse faire pour l'empêcher.

Elle lui a un jour dit que mourir en défendant leur peuple serait la seul façon qu'elle envisagerait de quitter les Terres du Milieu pour les Cavernes de Mandos. Mais il ne trouve aucun réconfort dans l'idée que c'est effectivement ainsi qu'elle va perdre la vie.

Ils seront bientôt à cours de temps. Et même s'il ne peut – et ne pourra sans doute jamais – accepter sa mort, il sait qu'il doit lui faire ses adieux. C'est la seule faveur que leur accordera le destin et il songe que peut-être, un jour, dans un futur qu'il ne peut encore concevoir, il sera reconnaissant pour ces derniers instants à ses côtés.

Alors il prend une profonde inspiration, se demandant comment son corps peut encore fonctionner alors qu'il est sur le point de perdre une partie essentielle de lui-même. Il balaye cette pensée et lève la main et remet derrière l'oreil de Laineryn une mèche de ses cheveux sombres qui ont collé à son front avec la sueur et le sang. Elle ferme les yeux à la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, et elle sourit, paisible. L'esprit de Legolas se révolte à la simple pensée qu'elle puisse trouver une once de paix alors qu'elle est sur le point de s'en aller pour toujours, mais encore une fois il écrase cette idée avant qu'elle ne puisse réellement émerger. Il ne peut pas laisser ses pensées vagabonder dans cette direction. Ni maintenant. Ni jamais.

Ils tentent de trouver des mots, mais aucun ne vient. Plusieurs fois, ils sont sur le point de dire quelque chose mais ils stoppent les mots avant de les prononcer. Car les mots semblent dénués de sens, faibles et sans substance. Ils ne peuvent transmettre ce qu'ils éprouvent, et Legolas sent la douleur de Laineryn, même si elle semble heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés en ce dernier instant de sa vie.

Il se penche finalement vers elle et effleure ses lèvres dans une caresse, elles sont froides sous les siennes et cela le fait à nouveau frissonner. Elle inspire profondément et ferme encore une fois les yeux, comme si elle gravait le souvenir de l'être aimé dans sa mémoire. Comme si elle avait peur de l'oublier un jour.

Laineryn…

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais Legolas sait qu'elle comprendra sa signification, ces mots qu'il ne peut lui-même trouver. Elle hoche de la tête, à travers le lien qu'ils ont formé il n'y a pas si longtemps lors d'une nuit d'automne sous un ciel étoilé, Legolas sent une vague d'affection et de chaleur le submerger. C'est si intense que s'en est presque douloureux, mais il reçoit toutes ces émotions, contentant une soif d'elle qui ne s'apaisera que lorsqu'ils se retrouveront à l'Ouest, dans un futur trop lointain pour qu'ils puissent vraiment l'envisager.

Je t'attendrai au-delà de l'Océan, parvient-elle à articuler dans un dernier élan de force. Mais tu dois tenir ta promesse.

Il approuve, même s'il ignore à quoi elle fait référence, car son esprit doit lutter contre des émotions qu'il ne peut encore combattre. Mais il promet, parce que ça lui apportera la paix.

Il la prend dans ses bras, ignorant l'épée rouillée toujours plantée dans son épaule, omettant la sensation désagréable de sa peau froide contre la sienne, les expirations anarchiques qui franchissent ses lèvres, le souffle erratique sous le coup de la douleur qui traverse son corps. Il ferme les yeux et oublie tout cela.

Et bientôt, le corps qu'il tient retombe sans vie dans ses bras. Et dans son esprit, il est seul pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et pour longtemps encore.


End file.
